muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3205
} Ernie purchases a straw hat for Bert, and asks Cookie Monster which box the hat will go in. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | A man illustrates 'between' in various situations throughout his work day. |- | | align=center | Cast | "Between You and Me" (Gina and Savion) |- | | align=center | Cartoon | A postal worker tells the viewer what the post office is good for. Artist: Cliff Roberts |- | | align=center | SCENE 2 | Next, Betty Lou will help show one of today's letters - L, by showing her dolly some L'''ove with a hug, causing the head to pop off again. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | L - shooting stars |- | | align=center | Animation | Playing cards form an L and limbo. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | Speech Balloon: L--Loud |- | | align=center | Film | Two boys working at the family Mexican restaurant show how they prepare for the day, and how tacos and enchiladas are made. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | The letters in the word BESO kiss each other. |- | | align=center | Song | "It's Time for a Rhyme" |- | | align=center | Cartoon | What Do You Do With a Pet? |- | | align=center | '''SCENE 3 | Now, Big Bird presents the letter J and Betty Lou makes her dolly J'''ump high in the air. The head comes off again once it hits the ground. "I have a feeling I know why this happens all the time," Big Bird remarks. |- | 250px|center | align=center | Cartoon | 'j' minuscula |- | | align=center | Muppets | "J Friends" |- | 250px|center | align=center | Cartoon | Sand J/j |- | | align=center | Film | "There's a lot to see under the sea," according to some young swimmers who narrate a poem about the ocean-dwellers they find. Music: "Kyisio Calypso" by Dermot Stewart |- | | align=center | Cartoon | A man talks about going to the city, without noticing he's walking right through it. |- | | align=center | Animation | Counting from 10-0 (Latin rhythm) |- | | align=center | Muppets | Grover the Elevator Operator: Grover's elevator holds five people. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | Geronimo 10-0: instead of a parachute, the girl is carried to the ground by four birds. |- | | align=center | Muppets | Oscar reads Irvine the story of "Snow Grouch." |- | | align=center | Cartoon | Is snow cold? Yes! |- | | align=center | Song | "Reach Your Hand Up High" |- | | align=center | Cartoon | A gorilla outgrows his toy fire truck, and is about to throw it away, when he decides to pass it on to his little brother. |- | | align=center | Film | A girl narrates a film about how things are recycled around the world. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | Before dinnertime, a boy discovers a worm under a rock and some baby birds in their nest. |- | | align=center | '''SCENE 4 | Big Bird asks Betty Lou why she never gets upset when her dolly comes apart. Betty Lou recalls past activities with her dolly that caused her head to come off. At first, she would cry, until her her mommy and dad fixed it. Eventually, she was able to do it herself and is used to it when it happens. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | A cowboy sings about "Feelings That Are Real." |- | | align=center | Animation | A girl's narration describing the city is illustrated with cutout animation. |- | | align=center | Muppets / Celebrity | Robin Williams asks Elmo and the kids whether they would allow a nonsense talking, horned two-headed stranger to play baseball with them. The Two-Headed Monster shows up to play. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | A stop-motion-animated train runs out of track. |- | | align=center | Film | Kids rehearse a large group African dance in the park, get their faces painted, and perform. |- | | align=center | SCENE 5 | Big Bird and the kids skate by and notice Betty Lou with her dolly on her head. She tells them it's for a special trick she's trying - balancing the dolly on her head. She gives herself away when she takes a bow; she's tied the doll to her head. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | Sign Man: BINGO |- | | align=center | Muppets | "Barn in the USA" |- | | align=center | Film | Three girls clap rhythms while naming vegetables. |- | | align=center | Muppets | "It is I, Captain Vegetable!" |- | | align=center | Cartoon | "Name That Food" game show hosted by Don Carrot Artist: Elwood Smith |- | | align=center | SCENE 6 | Big Bird announces the sponsors, as Betty Lou does some corresponding actions with her dolly. |} __NOWYSIWYG__ 3205